Sins
by Rachel Monroe
Summary: A special team is picked to transport a dangerous criminal. One member takes a liking to the criminal, whereas the criminal takes a liking to the idea of life on the outside. How far will this team go to complete their mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Sins**

**By: Rachel Monroe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"I have a mission for you. I can only trust you with it" The master said, staring seriously at the five people in front of him. Noises of protest were heard from around the guild, but were quickly silenced.

"I chose you five for a reason. Do not question my judgment" Makarov spoke, asserting his leadership. He knew this was no time for protests from a bunch of brats.

"But why is _he _with us?" A certain fiery young man asked. Makarov shook his head.

He stood and began his way to his office. "Laxus, please come with me" He said over his shoulder. His grandson obeyed quietly, which was odd. He knew something was up, Grams was never so serious about a mission. Nor did he choose a specific team for the job.

Inside the office, Makarov turned to his grandson and held out a paper. Laxus took it and read it over.

"Transporting a criminal? That's the super important mission you threw us together for?" Laxus said, wondering if his grandfather had lost it.

"This is no ordinary criminal. The locals have reported that the captive's magic is beyond anything they have seen. And beyond their control. They managed to subdue the subject, but their holds are getting weaker by the day. I have assigned you to their team only as reassurance that if things get out of hand, you can take care of it," He explained hastily, "Usually I would be able to trust Team Natsu fully with a transportation job, but this is different. Do not let me down."

Laxus nodded, "What will I explain to them?"

"Simply tell them it's a transportation job and to treat it as if any other. You are with them as a job from me, is all you will say of your presence," Makarov told him "Only under dire circumstances will you tell them of the severity. Be warned, Laxus, I have been told this person's magic could be on the same level as Zeref if not dealt with properly."

Laxus's eyes grew. This guy is _that strong_?

"I understand" He said, walking to the door.

"You will leave tonight. Every moment spent sitting around is also spent with the prisoner possibly breaking free. Take care of this" The master ordered. Laxus nodded and went to inform his temporary team mates.

Ever since Laxus made his way back into Fairy Tail, he's been obedient to the master only. No one knew how he changed so easily, but they were happy he at least wasn't trying to destroy them. That was a relief.

Team Natsu (with the exception of Erza and Lucy) continued to complain the entire time Laxus attempted to explain. Their whining was ended when Erza gave them a stern glare and accepted working with Laxus in everyone else's place.

The temporary team of five began their journey, knowing that with a train ride and walking, it would take two days. Complaints were beginning to start, but Erza kept them in check. Laxus was sort of pleased Erza was there to deal with them in his place. Everyone knew he had a short fuse.

The only thing all of them had in common was the same thought of "_Lets's just get this over as quickly as possible_."

* * *

**A/N: I really can't stop thinking of ideas for stories, can I? -sigh- Well I'm sorry, here's a new story.**

**I don't think I've ever written in this anime either, have I. Well I have but like two or three chapters in a scrap it because I hate half the work I do. Awks.**

**If there are any people from my old stories who are reading this note, my writing style is much different. Ehh.**

**Oh! And I'll go ahead and give a warning, I am terrible with my tense changing. I write what sounds good in my head, no necessarily grammatically correct. If it doesn't flow smoothly, I couldn't give a fuck if its grammar is correct, I won't keep it. Sorry if that bothers anyone, just try and look over it? Ahaha.**

**Oh and I'm so sorry if anyone in this story is OOC. To be honest, the way I see it is it's my story, and if a little change in personality is needed to make it work, I'll do it. I mean, it's not a serious offense, c'mon.**

**Anyway, review? Or something? c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sins**

**By: Rachel Monroe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Mages are coming for you in a few days. I'm certain you'll be put to death at the capital" A guard said, followed by a cackle of pure delight. He glanced at the figure in the cell, down on their knees with their hands securely behind their back.

"Too bad you didn't just give up. You might have gotten off with life in prison. Such a waste" He continued on. The figure was getting agitated, but kept their emotions under control. Accidently releasing magic would just cause more pain.

So the shadowed prisoner stayed silent and planned their escape. When they came for the transport, that would be the time.

"_There's no chance those mages will be strong enough to stop me if Pride is released. But how to wake him up is the question_" The mage thought.

No one in the cell had any idea of this one's capability. But soon they would find out.

XxX

Gray and Natsu were arguing. Lucy was yelling at Happy. There was no chance of Erza nor Laxus stopping the madness.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up, you brats. We're here" Laxus finally yelled, losing his temper for (surprisingly) the first time since they started their journey.

At his voice, all noise stopped. Erza was satisfied with his outburst, seeing as it _did _shut them up.

"What is this place called again?" Lucy asked quietly.

Laxus glanced at her for only a second. "Maroon City" He final replied.

"It's so pretty" Lucy murmured. And she was, indeed, correct. It was gorgeous.

A river flowed through the town, creating a lake in the center, and rushing out the opposite side. It was obvious the entire city was built around that lake and its rivers. The bridges built to connect the sides were magnificently carved, so much that the team wondered if it was the work of mages or extremely skilled crafters.

The city was able to give off a homey, yet magnificent vibe. A towering church and town hall, small houses, no enterprise businesses. The team couldn't help but just stand and stare.

"Well, let's get going" Laxus said, descending into the town. The others followed.

They made their way to the town hall, awestruck by the scenery as they went. When they arrived, guards asked of their business.

"We're the mages from Fairy Tail" Laxus stated as each of them moved to reveal their guild marks, "We're here to transport the prisoner."

The guards seemed to look doubtful but took them inside anyway. They informed the mayor and other guards and were set to bring the prisoner to the upper levels.

"Hello there, Fairy Tail wizards" The mayor greeted them upon their arrival, "Are you sure you're qualified for this job?"

Laxus glared at him, "Of course, don't doubt us." The mayor caught his tongue before he angered the lightning mage further. The others were confused, why wouldn't they be qualified? I was just a transportation job.

A vehicle was awaiting them outside. It looked specially designed for carrying prisoners. There was the driver's seat, and a split cab. An area for passengers, windows on the sides and front, and an area for the captive, the only entrance or exit being an inconspicuous door.

As the mages waited, they discussed the traveling arrangements. It was decided that they needed to get to the capital as soon as possible, and didn't have time for stops anyway. They would each take turns driving, sleeping, or sitting in with the prisoner.

"Why does someone have to sit in there with the criminal?" Natsu asked. Gray called him an idiot and the arguing started again. This time, Lucy stopped it.

"There's a chance the prisoner could be doing things inside to escape, so someone has to watch. We'll take turns, the first person will drive, then rest for two shifts, then guard, and rest for another shift before driving again. The intervals will be three hours long each. This way, no one runs their magic too much" Laxus explained.

Then came the discussion of what order they would be in. After Gray, Lucy, and Natsu all complained about being tired, Erza and Laxus gave up the sleeping rights.

"Alright, so the order is Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, myself, and Gray. Is that clear?" Erza ordered. Everyone nodded.

Then the doors opened and a figure was pushed out and ushered to the awaiting car. Laxus couldn't stop from staring.

Natsu was immediately up and yelling. "Why does the prisoner have a weapon?" That was the first moment Laxus realized it too. There was a sword in a sheath attached to the back of the prisoner.

"We attempted to take it off, but it has some sort of magic over it. We tried to unsheathe it as well, but no luck" A guard explained.

Laxus wasn't hardly worried about the sword. He was just watching.

This prisoner hardly looked like a dangerous criminal. In fact, it was a skinny, malnourished girl.

From that moment on, Laxus couldn't wait for his shift inside. He had some questions for her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey look, we're getting somewhere.**

**Anyway, business.**

**This is going to be a romance or sorts (eventually). And mostly everyone will have a pairing. I'll go ahead and warn you of a few just so no one is surprised:**

**Gralu, probably Natsu and Lisanna (I honestly forgot the couple name for that one), and Jellal and Erza. I think that one was Jerza or something? Yeah, Jellal will be in this eventually. You'll see.**

**Just a warning I hate hate hate x10 Juvia's character and how she acts and how she's portrayed in most fanfictions. If I do tie her in here, she won't be all "Juvia sees you as a LOVE RIVAL. GRAY-SAMA -cries-". I'd rather stop writing forever than ever write that character. Sorry if someone doesn't like that :c**

**Anyway, enjoy. If you're pissed about the pairings, I don't mind if you let me know. A review is a review and I'll knowledge them all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sins**

**By: Rachel Monroe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was about 10 pm when Laxus's shift driving was over. He was exhausted, half from walking all day, and half from using his magical energy the past three hours.

The car stopped just long enough for Lucy to get in the back, Laxus take her spot, Erza get in with Laxus and the always-sleeping Natsu, and Gray to attach the SE-Plug and get going.

As the car continued to rumble along, Laxus considered not sleeping. He had too many questions on his mind. But then he realized he had six hours before he got a chance to ask any of them, so he let himself drift off.

XxX

Six hours later, he was woken up again. He had felt the car stop three hours ago and Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy switch their places.

Now it was his turn to watch, whereas Natsu, Erza, and Gray were back to sleeping, and Lucy was driving (which she was nervous about, never having done it before).

When Laxus climbed in the back, she observed the girl again. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. He finally had time to observe her closely.

She had long hair, long as Erza's, that pooled around her in a rusty red color. There were circles under her closed eyes. He skin was almost translucent. The guards in Maroon City really took terrible care of her.

"Oi, you" Laxus spoke quietly, "When was the last time you ate?"

Finally the girl raised her head from where she had it propped against the wall and opened her eyes to look at him. They were a piercing silver.

"I'm not sure. How long was I in that prison?" She asked, her voice was hoarse.

"A little less than a week" He told her. She nodded.

"Then a little less than a week ago" She said flatly before letting her head fall against the metal wall once more.

Laxus was actually shocked. She was to be kept alive until her court appearance. Why were they not feeding her?

"I bet you're wondering why" He heard her again. This time she was watching him. He nodded.

She smiled grimly, "I suppose they were hoping I'd die before I got the chance to break out. Too bad I can go longer than this without food."

Laxus settled himself against the wall. "Are you planning of breaking out?" He asked casually.

She shrugged, thought her shoulders were terrifyingly thin. "I can't right now" She finally voiced.

"Why is that?" He didn't refrain from asking.

She chuckled. "I think Pride is mad at me" She told him.

"Pride?" He was confused now.

"That's enough for now" She said, then went back to her previous position.

Laxus's magical energy flared up in annoyance. "Telling me or not telling me isn't going to make a difference" He said. Then he noticed something.

There wasn't a bit of magic energy coming from her. Nowhere near the amount that should be on her said caliber. Not even the amount of a weak wizard.

None.

Then he chose to voice that discovery. "Why do you have no magic presence?"

She shrugged again, but knew it wasn't going to be taken as an answer. "Let's just say, right now, I'm not a mage."

Laxus had no idea what to make of that. But before he could raid her with questions, he heard her again. "What's your name?" She asked him.

After thinking it over, he said "Laxus".

The girl nodded. "It's nice to be treated like a person, Laxus. My name is Kasia."

* * *

**A/N: Oh look, now you know her name. ~**

**This story is going to move at a really weird pace. I'm just getting back into writing fanfiction that isn't for bands. Cut me some slack.**

**I seriously got overly excited when ONE person followed this story. Excuse me while I squee over someone liking it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sins**

**By: Rachel Monroe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

After a few days of travel, Kasia had caught onto the schedule. Each of her watchmen (as she called them) had three hour shifts. Every four people, Laxus would come in. After Laxus was some guy who liked to take his shirt off, then a woman with bright red hair, a blonde girl, and some pink haired guy that liked to talk, even though Kasia never replied.

Then after the pink idiot, Laxus would come in and Kasia would get a real conversation. Every time Laxus came to watch her, he brought her a little food.

She had yet to figure out why Laxus helped her, but she wasn't complaining.

Laxus managed to get her to tell him more about Pride, which she didn't mind. Pride was mad at her anyway, or so she thought. "_I mean, I got caught and he couldn't get out, why wouldn't he be mad?_" Kasia thought at one point.

Surprisingly, Kasia kept herself well under control in that confined space. For a while, that is.

It was at night on the second day. Pinky was watching her when suddenly, Lust took over.

XxX

It was almost time for Laxus's shift with Kasia again. He had learned a bit about her and his favorite time passer had become talking to her.

The car stopped, and he got curious when Natsu didn't come out immediately like normal.

Then, as he went to the door to open it, it burst open as Natsu jumped out onto the ground, crawling on his backside away from the door.

"What the hell Natsu?" Laxus yelled.

"Her, that bitch in there. She's fucking crazy," Natsu rambled, "One minute she completely silent, next she's crawling to me, saying a bunch of dirty shit. I'm fucking confused."

Laxus shook his head and pushed Natsu into the cab. "I'll deal with it" He said before getting in the cage and pulling the door closed.

The car started immediately. Then he looked to Kasia. She had a weird look in her eye.

"What's your deal? Scaring the kid like that" He asked, sitting down.

"Kid? He sure didn't look like a kid to me" Kasia purred, which set off the first alarm in Laxus, "I could just imagine that body just fucking me oh so mercilessly."

Laxus gave her a blank stare before running his hand over his face. "What are you talking about Kasia?"

She hummed, licking her lips. "I think you're confused. My name is Lust, Kasia let me take over for a bit."

Laxus tried to piece things together, but wasn't getting it completely.

"Well, can you give control back to her? Her and I need to talk" He said.

Kasia or Lust or whoever it was looked around playfully before nodding, "I suppose I can. But what am I going to get for it?"

Laxus was losing his patience with this 'Lust' and moved over, grabbing her up by the hair. She howled, but not in pain, in pleasure.

"I like that, do it again" She purred, sticking her tongue out. Laxus just dropped her, "Kasia, now."

"Fine fine" She finally said, "Bye, sexy."

Then she gave a blank stare for a moment before flicking her eyes up to me. "Laxus?"

"Kasia?" He said unsurely. She groaned.

"What did Lust do?" She asked miserable, banging her head on the wall.

Laxus shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "Now tell me, who was that Lust person and who is Pride?"

Kasia gave him a sideways glance before sighing.

"They're my personalities" She said softly, "Each of the have their own magic. Yet, I don't have any magic of my own."

Laxus just stared at her before sitting down in his usual spot. "Why do you tell me your secrets so easily?" He finally asked her. What he wasn't expecting, though, was for her to laugh.

"You knowing these things won't help or hinder my escape. I can't control what they do, nor can I tell you exactly what they do. All I can do is watch helplessly" She told me, a sinister smile keeping its place on her features.

"Is that how you got arrested?" Laxus decided to ask.

Kasia groaned. "I wasn't even doing anything wrong. Minding my own business on the outskirts of the city when some soldiers started harassing me. Wrath hates when men harass me, and Wrath didn't take too kindly to them" She explained. This 'Wrath' was a name Laxus hadn't heard before.

"Who is Wrath?" He asked. This time, instead, Kasia shrugged.

"Beats me. He just has a scary temper" She drawled. Then Laxus asked if she knew anything about their powers.

With a frown, Kasia answered, "I don't know much. Lust likes to use my sword, though. Pride is scary when he decides to show up. Wrath..don't even get me started. Envy is quite useful when she wants to be."

Laxus was starting to get annoyed by this girl's answers, but couldn't complain. She didn't have to respond to him at all. But she was, and it was helping him understand this mission more. He still just couldn't wrap his head around what made her so dangerous.

"I bet you're wondering why everyone is so cautious around me, huh?" Kasia voiced. This shook Laxus out of his thoughts. He nodded.

Kasia pushed herself over to lay on her side. "Well, I can change personalities in a matter of seconds. And you don't ever know which one it is until they talk or act. You can't plan out a strategy against me, and the only way to have to upper hand is to have someone skilled in the opposite of all the magics, which no one knows them all," She murmured quietly, closing her eyes, "Basically, I'm unbeatable to the common enemy."

Laxus was frozen. All of that was basically true. And she was careful before to not tell him exactly what her magics were. The only downside was she couldn't call them out, but any one of them could possibly kill all of his temporary team.

This mission just seemed to get a whole lot more risky.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go, another chapter c:**

**Someone actually reviewed :D They said they would keep reading, even thought they didn't follow the story..**

**Who knows.**

**Anyway, you get a little more information. I know it seems like I'm revealing a lot, but I'm really not. You have to understand, she has no idea what her personalities are capable of. They're literally other people, they all just share one body.**

**And had anyone figured out where the names are from? c;**

**Anyway, please review? Or follow. Just following would make me happy. I promise, interesting things will happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sins**

**By: Rachel Monroe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

The next morning it was decided to stop in the nearest town. The group was down on food, and Natsu wouldn't quit complaining about not being able to eat.

It was decided that two people would be sent into the town to collect supplies while the other three stayed behind.

No one actually wanted to be the one to stay behind, so in the end, Erza decided on her own.

"Laxus and I will go" She announced. The other three groaned, not wanting to stay behind and watch someone who hadn't even moved (to their knowledge) from the same spot the whole time.

Laxus, on the other hand, was unsure about going into town and leaving the brats here to watch Kasia. After what he learned the night before, he realized no one was safe alone with her.

Nevertheless, he and Erza set off right as they reached the town.

The few hours they spent in the market was filled with Erza taking charge of the buying and Laxus carrying bags.

"_She acts so high and mighty normally, but in the end, she's just like every woman_" Laxus thought, growling under his breath. He'd be dead if Erza actually heard him.

"Laxus" He heard his name and froze. He looked at her and visibly relaxed when he saw she wasn't mad. In a serious fight, he knew she couldn't beat him. But she sure could be scary otherwise.

He grunted in response, letting her know he heard her.

"For the past few night, during our shifts working, I've heard you talking to the prisoner" She told him with a straight face.

"And?" He growled. He didn't want to talk about his conversational habits with Erza. Especially not Erza.

"What have you been talking about?" She asked innocently, but Laxus knew what she was doing. She couldn't ask Kasia anything, so she'd leave it to Laxus to report in.

"Her name is Kasia" He responded quietly, "That's all she'll tell me."

He knew he was lying, and he knew that it wasn't going to go well in the end, but she didn't know how vital this mission was. Telling her about Kasia's magic would tip her off for sure.

Erza looked suspicious, but didn't push the subject. She knew he was lying, but if she wanted to find something out, she would eventually.

The pair finished up the shopping, Laxus eventually forcing Erza to take some bags. After a short glaring match, she did so.

Then some kids ran up to the two of them. "Excuse me lady" One of the kids said, "Are you a wizard?"

"I am" Erza responded. Laxus couldn't blame the kids for only asking her, he was pretty intimidating.

"Can you help us? Our cat got stuck in a really big tree and no one can get her down" Another kid, a little girl, said. She looked like she'd cry, and Laxus knew what that meant.

"Of course" Erza agreed. "_Typical, women let their emotions get the best of them_" Laxus thought.

Erza shoved her bags into Laxus's hands, much to his dismay, and ordered him to head back to the car. Laxus glared at her for ordering him to do anything, but went anyway.

"_She can save all the cats she wants, but I'm going to eat her chips for that_" Laxus thought smugly.

As he was making his way down the road, he suddenly heard a scream. And he distinctly recognized it as the blondie's scream.

Picking up the pace, he ran to the car, ready to drop the bags and fight at a moment's notice. When he got there, the first thing he noticed was Kasia outside of the car. Natsu and Gray were fighting her.

Laxus got ready to break it up, but before he could, he noticed something.

She was using magic.

He hands were still cuffed, but her agility matched nothing he had seen. She was able to jump in the air, keep her balance, and bring down a fiery kick to Gray's side. And by fiery, he meant it.

She was controlling fire.

"Take it back, you worthless human" She growled, bringing her leg around to kick Natsu. Natsu caught it, though, and all at once ate her fire.

"Sorry, but fire won't work with me" He laughed. This seemed to just piss Kasia off even more. She twisted her leg, pulling herself free and letting her body fly through the air. As she landed, the earth cracked beneath her and sent a rolling wave towards the both of them.

Not having any idea how she even did it, neither of them could get out of the way and were thrown on their backs.

Seeing their moment of weakness, Kasia moved, jumping and landing over Natsu and putting her foot against his neck.

"Fucking take it back, I said" She yelled. Natsu made a choking noise before yelling that he takes it back, "You're not weak."

Then Laxus figured out what was going on and walked up to the two of them. Kasia noticed him and glared.

"Oh, it's you. Kasia actually puts up with you" She said. Laxus nodded.

"Wrath, can I have Kasia back?" He asked nicely. The three mages she had scared to death just looked confused.

Wrath clicked his teeth. "This little punk said I was week, can you imagine that?" He growled, putting pressure on his food.

"Wrath" Laxus repeated. Wrath smiled then eased off Natsu's throat.

"Fine fine, but if this idiot bother's Kasia again, I'll be back" He said before nodding. Kasia's eyes went blank before she gasped and fell to her knees.

Laxus helped her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding her up. She nodded.

"What the fuck was that, Laxus?!" Natsu and Gray yelled almost in sync. They then glared at each other before turning their attention back again.

Laxus glared right back at them. "It doesn't concern you. I have it under control" He told them, "Tell Erza and you're dead."

The two of them stood their ground but then moved to help Lucy and take the bags. Laxus took Kasia back to the car.

"So that was Wrath?" He asked. Kasia nodded.

"I told you he has a scary temper" Kasia murmured, "Just be glad he wasn't livid, he would have destroyed your friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Wrath's magic gets unstable when he's really angry. He was only pissed off then, so he could control it well enough. But if these cuffs were off and he was completely enraged, there is no stopping him" Kasia explained. Laxus was getting more and more worried the more he learned.

This girl was, for the lack of a better word, a monster under the right circumstances.

"Where is his ranking with all of them? Power wise" Laxus said. Kasia sat and thought for a minute.

"Out of the seven of them? A four" She responded. Laxus didn't do a very good job at hiding his shock.

A _four_? That means there are three more of them more powerful than that?

Then Laxus came to the hard reality that if he was going to finish this mission without her killing them all, he was going to have to tighten up who guards her. He couldn't just risk everyone's lives.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't planning on posting this so quickly, but I thought, why not?**

**And by the way, since someone mentioned this, I'll tell everyone.**

**Laxus and Natsu don't have motion sickness in this story. I felt it's distracting to the actual plot and story itself because I couldn't get details out and have motion sickness at the same time.**

**If you don't like accepting that, then there some magic on the car that prevents it. Use whatever explanation you like, just know that there is no motion sickness in that car. Kay? c:**

**Anyway. Review? Please? ;-;**


End file.
